Uzumaki - Wait, No - Uchiha Naruto!
by sosa1
Summary: Waking up next to a beautiful woman, who looks eerily similar to Sasuke, calling him husband and a chibi Itachi calling him father was not what he was expecting at all. Time-Travel! Sharingan Naruto!
1. Anata

**So this is a new story that I just randomly thought of.**

**Hopefully it isn't shit. I thought it was a pretty cool idea if I do say so myself.**

**FYI: Naruto the Last never happened in this.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Date: February 27, 2020**

**Words: 2151**

* * *

This could quite possibly be the greatest thing he's accomplished in his short 23-year life. Peace to the elemental nations? Pfft, as if that could match up to this. For you see, this creation he is in the process of making will be a pure piece of art. Nothing could top this masterpiece in the works.

Imagine ramen… but with pizza in it.

It is truly mind blowing how his mind could come up with this gem.

With just the finishing touches needed to complete perfection in a bowl, Naruto's mouth is salivating at the thought of taking a bite. It takes all of his willpower to wait and finish the creation before eating.

'_What does it need, what does it need? Ahhhh, that's it!' _Naruto eyes the chili flakes container at the top of his cupboard. Standing at 6'1", Naruto is a tall man, but his apartment is even larger with the ceiling being 9 feet from ground level. Grabbing a chair and placing in front of the cupboard, he stands on it to reach the top where the chili flakes are located. The bottle just beyond his reach, he stands on the chair on his tippy toes to get the extra inch he needs. Just barely touching the container when the chair starts to wobble.

Naruto, considered to be a god among men alongside his friend Sasuke, falls off the chair throwing all shinobi training down the drain, screaming like a little girl and forgetting to balance himself. As he's falling, he twists his body around to try to land on his arms when he hears a distorting noise sounding similar to Kakashi's kamui.

Naruto, bracing for impact, is surprised when he feels himself landing on something soft.

'_This feels like a bed. But not my bed. This is way too soft to be mine.' _Being a ninja, this should've rung some warning bells in Naruto's head, but it was just so soft! Just give him a few minutes.

Naruto snuggles into the softness of the bed until he taps something to the side of him. He can tell that it's the familiar feeling of flesh, but who would be in his apartment anyway? With his eyes still closed, he starts to feel up the person beside him a bit more. A soft and feminine moan can be heard.

'_Now wait just a fuc-' _Naruto pauses as he opens his eyes to looks at the culprit. Beside him is a woman that looks eerily similar to Sasuke. It's quite scary how similar they look. She could easily pass for his mother. His first thought was that he had an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke so great that he would actually sleep with a woman that looks just like him. Then he realized that he just ended up on the bed two minutes ago and that he literally has no idea who this woman is. She is beautiful though.

Naruto starts freaking out. His mother will beat his ass if she found out he slept around with woman even after she warned him about the three shinobi vices. Even if he didn't sleep around, it was better to not take any chances.

Slowly the woman groggily wakes up and looks at Naruto, "Are you alright, Anata?"

He was more than alright this bed is extremely com- wait what? Anata? Slowly, the rusty gears in Naruto's head start grinding to comprehend the question he just heard from the very beautiful woman that was sleeping beside him just a moment ago.

"WHAT!"

The woman cringed from the loud yell that came from Naruto's mouth and was about to question him when she heard the pitter patter of steps heading towards their bedroom doors.

The door opens to reveal a cute little boy who is about 5 years of age with shoulder length black hair and onyx eyes with tiny tear troughs on the sides of his nose.

"Mother. Father. What's wrong? I heard yelling." The young boy asked.

Mother? Father? Now wait just a fucking minute.

"I'll just go back to bed and this'll all be over, and I'll be eating my ramen pizza. I don't need chili flakes. They're overrated anyways." Praying that this was just a weird dream and he did not just sleep with a beautiful woman that called him husband and a cute little kid that looked like Itachi had called him father.

* * *

"Are you alright, Anata?"

Mikoto is confused.

No, she is downright perplexed.

This is the most emotion she had witnessed from her husband since the day Itachi was born. He's a bit too stuck up for his own good.

Don't get her wrong, she loves her husband and would gladly die for him, but he has somewhat of a stick up his ass. He does have a soft side that he only willingly has shown to her and Itachi and even that rarely comes out. She knows he loves them both, but it wouldn't kill him to show a little more emotion.

This is why she is truly baffled from the scream that came out of his mouth.

"WHAT!"

She cringed. She had just woken up. Why did he scream. What had gotten Naruto so worked up? She can hear Itachi coming to their room.

"Mother. Father. What's wrong? I heard yelling."

She turns to look at Naruto and sees his expression look like a mixture of fear, disbelief, and confusion.

He turns around, puts his face on his pillow and mumbles, "I'll just go back to bed and this'll all be over, and I'll be eating my ramen pizza. I don't need chili flakes. They're overrated anyways."

Mikoto brings both her hands into the ram sign, "KAI." Nope, not a genjutsu

* * *

"So, it seems your husband is suffering from amnesia."

Naruto knew for a fact that he isn't suffering from amnesia. He is apparently married to Uchiha Mikoto, who is Sasuke's mother mind you, and has a child, who is Itachi. Mikoto is still pregnant with Sasuke, only 2 months along. Wasn't Sasuke's father named Fugaku? He was caught and taken to the Konoha Military Police Force one too many times after a prank and was questioned by him many times. He was actually one of the few people who didn't look at him like he was the Kyuubi incarnate at the time.

Wait, Kurama!

Naruto delves into his mindscape to see a sleeping nine-tailed fox the size of a mountain. The aura he exudes seems to be of peace and tranquility.

3

2

1

"OI KURAMA!"

Kurama jolts awake, looks around and spots the offender, **"What the fuck do you want you stupid brat I'm trying to sl-"** Kurama abruptly stops and bares his fangs, **"How do you have the Sharingan?!"** he pauses after taking a good luck at Naruto.

**"You look… different."**

Naruto's confused. Sharingan? Since when? And what does he mean different? He channels chakra to his eyes and suddenly everything becomes clearer. He looks down to the water and sees two pinwheel eyes with a trillium design.

"Holy shit I have the Mangekyo Sharingan. You think I can memorize a ramen cookbook with these?"

Kurama snorted, he should've known that the brat wouldn't go crazy with its power.

Then Naruto realizes his appearance. He looks like a 26-year old Uchiha Madara with the long spiky black hair. He still has a similar facial structure to his regular self, but he doesn't have his classic whisker marks.

"Hey, I look pretty good, don't I?"

**"Well you are married to the beauty with the large boo-"**

"Oi! That's my wife -ttebayo! Stupid ero-fuzzball."

**"Don't call me that you damn brat! And hurry up and tell me what's going on."**

Naruto gives him the full run down but takes too much time describing the ramen pizza as he hears voices from outside calling him, "See ya later Kurama, my... err… wife is calling me."

"-ruto. Naruto!" Just as Naruto appears into the real world, he gets bonked on his head curtesy of his new wife, "Uhhh, you say something?"

* * *

Her husband is god damned lucky he's suffering from amnesia or she would have great fireballed his ass. How dare he ignore her! She's an Uchiha! Ack. She sounds like Naruto. Well the pre-amnesia Naruto. Damn it. She does love him after all. But she's scared, her husband doesn't remember who her and their son are. The one she loves just stares at her in confusion instead of the hidden love that his eyes used to convey.

She just hopes Itachi doesn't take this too bad.

* * *

"Err… yo, the names Uchiha Naruto, your father apparently." Naruto finished with a lazy hand wave.

Mikoto slapped him on the side of the head.

"Itai! What was that for? I greeted him like you asked."

"Be more respectful about it." This man is nothing like her husband

"Yo, how's it going."

Before his mother could retaliate from annoyance again, Itachi decided to introduce himself, "Hello, my name is Uchiha Itachi."

"See, our son doesn't go slapping people on the side of the head like that. You should learn to be more respectful -ttebayo."

Mikoto froze. Naruto panicked. He thought he said something wrong and was about to apologize profusely when she started to laugh. Boisterously may he add.

Itachi smiled. He has never seen his mother laugh like that in all his short life. Maybe the man looking like his father being around is actually a good thing.

"God, you sound just like Kushina!"

"Err, I'll take that as a compliment then."

* * *

Dinner was awkward. He had requested pizza ramen but unfortunately that was something that wasn't considered edible in her books which he vigorously disagreed with, but ultimately accepted it. Not because she threatened him with her wooden spoon.

Not at all.

He's Uzumaki - wait, no – Uchiha Naruto! As if he could be scared so easily.

Itachi snickered. The man looking like his father is a scaredy cat. He wasn't afraid of his mother and her spoon.

Not at all.

He's a going to be a genin soon! But his mother did have a mean swing.

Naruto inhaled his food. It was quite possibly the best thing he's ever had, besides ramen of course and the 'would have been' pizza ramen. His… wife… made tempura and even managed to make the vegetables taste good. And vegetables usually taste terrible! Naruto Uchiha was a very lucky man to be married to her.

"The food was amazing! You are a good wife!" Mikoto's face heated up. Even though this was technically her husband, she felt extremely flattered by the praise. Her husband used to be much more of a stoic man who kept much to himself.

"Uhh thank you."

* * *

"Soooo… you're going to sleeping in this bed with me?"

"Of course! This bed is amazing!" Damn he wished he had this bed in his apartment.

"Oh… ok. W-what are you doing?!" As she sees Naruto take off his shirt. This may have been her husband's body, but this was not the man she knew so forgive her for being a tad bit flustered.

"Err, I'm going to bed? Are you alright? You look a bit red." He places a hand on her forehead, "You are really hot -ttebayo."

She slapped the hand away, "J-just hurry up and go to bed."

Naruto, although confused, climbed into bed with no complaints. Today was an odd day. He actually enjoyed himself. He realized that he was back in time and apparently future Sasuke's father. Even though he lost his friends, he can make new ones and protect the world from the future that is bound to happen. And he has a pretty wife and cute kid. He couldn't wait to meet his parents and maybe give Obito an earlier Therapy no Jutsu. Before he goes all crazy.

It doesn't seem like it'll be so bad being Uchiha Naruto.

* * *

**Ok yea so I didn;t want to call Naruto as Fugaku, so in the dimension he's in, Fugaku's name is Naruto just to make it easier.**

**So yea, tell me how ya feel about this one. **

**See y'all next chapter.**


	2. Chi-chan

**So fellas, I'm just letting y'all know that this will be only a single pairing of Naruto and Mikoto. No one else will be added.**

**I'm debating on whether Fugaku should show up or not. We'll see.**

**If you guys have any ideas or criticism, leave a review.**

**Sorry it took forever to update. I literally have no excuse. My bad.**

**Anyways, on to the chapter-**

**Date: March 16, 2020**

**Words: 2,081**

* * *

This past month has probably been the most fun Naruto has had in a long time. It might possibly have been THE best time in his life. Little Itachi is absolutely adorable and fun to take care of. His wife is an amazing cook. He most definitely did not ogle her as she was cooking. Ok, maybe he did. But she's his wife! He's allowed to if he wants! She has a very cute butt. Much cuter than anyone he's ever known. He is not a perv damnit! He just has a healthy appreciation for the finer sex.

Meeting his parents was honestly not how he expected it to go if he were to be completely honest.

* * *

_Flash back a month ago…_

_Mikoto had thought it was a good idea to reintroduce him to her friends after suffering from "amnesia."_

_Naturally, the first people she shows him to are his parents. Well not his parents anymore. He's lucky he had seen them before hand, Minato during the war while Kushina inside his seal, or he would've went all fanboy on them._

_Taking a good look at his mother, she's just as beautiful as he remembers. After visiting her in his seal, he kinda wished he had straight and red hair. Damn he would have looked so cool. Oh well, this Madara-esque hair style is pretty cool too. She's wearing her classic green dress with a white shirt underneath, the same as when he saw her in the seal._

_Taking a look at his father, he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed._

"_You look pretty girly." Minato and Mikoto sweat dropped while Kushina laughed heartedly, "I know right! I tell him that all the time -ttebane!"_

"_I see what you mean by when you said he's much different than before, Mikoto." Minato says, a bit put out how his own wife considers him girly._

_Mikoto rubs her temples, "You have no idea the headache he gives me."_

"_HEY! I'm not that bad." He states with a pout._

"_Yeah! He can't be that bad Mikoto. Much better than the old Naruto-teme."_

"_Who you calling teme? Tomato!" Naruto realized his mistake the moment the word left his mouth. He knew he shouldn't have said it, but he did so anyways._

_Curse him and his motor mouth._

_Kushina smiles all too sweetly while Minato and Mikoto take a step back, praying for Naruto's safety. It seems as if it's his time to move on and who were Mikoto and Minato to tell the Shinigami how to do his job. _

_Naruto starts sweating profusely, but neither backing down because he's Uzumaki - wait, no – Uchiha Naruto damnit! Naruto does not back down! He laughs in the face of danger! Muhahahaha!_

_He most definitely did not scream like a girl and run away._

_If anyone questioned him, he would forever deny it of course._

_All around, the people of Konoha can hear screams of pain courtesy of their resident amnesiac Uchiha. Unknowingly, Naruto was bringing a better reputation for the Uchiha that the village originally considered as a boring and arrogant clan with sticks up the asses of all the members. To see the very clan head that was once the epitome of said descriptive words running and screaming like a little girl was a refreshing, if not a little bit scary, change._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

His err… former mother can be a very scary person he hopes to never agitate again.

Meeting the old man, he also left a rather unimpressive first impression.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Naruto is extremely nervous. He wasn't as nervous as this when he went to go meet his parents. Considering they were never really in his life made it a bit easier, but going to see the man who was the first person to ever care for him in the village, alive and well, is nerve wracking._

_Of course, just like meeting his parents, he fucked it up._

_Being used to jumping through the window to get into the Hokage's office, he grabbed his wife by the waist and hoisted her up. _

_Of course, this was also during the old man's reading time of his favourite novel, Icha-Icha Paradise. Can it really be considered a novel? Yes, it could. The plot is actually really interesting if you don't look at all the smut. What did you expect? He lived with the Pervy Sage for three years of his life. He was bound to read some of his books._

_He's not a pervert damnit! It was just for the plot! Nothing more!_

_The old man was startled, to say the least. Being caught, during his alone time, reading his favourite novel was not something he wanted. Especially by the Uchiha head and his wife._

_Mikoto stared at him with disbelief shining in her eyes. The God of Shinobi reads smut in his pass-time. Her respect for the man dropped significantly._

_Naruto, well… he was picking his nose, "Err yo, what's up old man."_

_Mikoto was flabbergasted, "Idiot! Show the Hokage some respect!" She slapped him across the head. _

"_But he was literally just reading smut!" Nevermind that he read said smut himself. He will not stand for such disrespect!_

"_Ahem. Hello there Naruto-san, Mikoto-san," the Hokage says trying to hide his embarrassment from the amnesiac Uchiha and his wife. He of course knew about the man's condition. It's not everyday one of your shinobi one day wakes up forgetting everything._

"_Hello Hokage-sama."_

"_Hey, old man." Mikoto elbows him in the stomach, "OWW. Err hello, Hokage-sama."_

_Hiruzen chuckled while amusement shone in his eyes. Naruto reminded him of Kushina with his boisterous personality and lack of manners. It was refreshing to see the formally stoic Uchiha acting so out of character. _

"_I'm not that old am I?"_

"_Aren't you like eighty something?" The Hokage very carefully did not stab him, "I'm 55 you stupid brat!" He shakes his fist._

"_Yeah yeah, whatever you say old man."_

_How Naruto wasn't dead yet is mystery that Mikoto still has not solved to this day._

"_So, did you get to the part where Minaro and Kuisha get busy?" Naruto smiles perversely_

"_Ah, so you're a man of culture as well, I see." Hiruzen grin with the same smile as Naruto._

"_You remember Icha-Icha after suffering from amnesia, but you don't remember your own wife?"_

"_Umm yeah?"_

"_I'm giving you a five second head start."_

_It is safe to say that Naruto used those five seconds as well. For a pregnant woman, Mikoto can run very well. The bruises all around Naruto's body to go along with his blackeye is a testament to her speed._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

Here we find Naruto training Itachi for the first time in their private training ground by the lake. He remembers when he was five, barely able to throw the kunai near the target from 50 feet out, let alone hit the dead centre or even hit the target in general. Yet here was his… uh son hitting the bullseye with multiple shuriken at the same time. It isn't fair! Stupid pink-eyed bastards and their prodigies. Although this is his son, so he's allowed to be good.

Naruto never realized how good Itachi was when he was younger until now.

Mikoto sits by the backyard porch, drinking tea and watching her husband and son train together. This had quite possibly been the best month she has ever had. Ever since Naruto had lost his memories, she had never laughed as much since her days as a genin with Kushina.

She realizes then that she's falling for the same man all over again. That spark that they once had was lost overtime but is now starting to rekindle again. The way he looks at Itachi with adoration in his eyes is a beautiful sight to her. He never used to look at their son like that before. With pride yes, but not with such love.

This is the first time since Itachi was a baby had she seen him laughing like this. Naruto doesn't expect the very best from him anymore. Just trying his hardest is good enough for him and Itachi seems to act more like his age now. Laughing and playing around like he should be.

Here Naruto is running towards her with his arms flailing around not acting like how he should be.

"Mikoto-chaannnnnnn, our son is a genius!" Naruto leans his head close to her face. Completely ignoring the little thing called personal space. Their heads so close that the tips of their noses almost brush against each other.

"Of course, he is our son after all," Mikoto smiles brightly.

"Yeah, he is." Naruto says softly. That had finally sunk in. The fact that Itachi is his real flesh and blood. He loves every second of it. A small genuine smile touches his face as he looks at Mikoto. The former Naruto Uchiha was a very lucky man to have such a kind and beautiful wife.

A small peck on his lips broke him away from his thoughts as he froze.

Mikoto smiled at him softly, "I think our little genius is waiting for you."

Naruto shook his head and smiled as he touched his lips with his right hand. That was his first ever kiss (he is most definitely not counting the one with his Sasuke, his future son. That never happened. He also isn't counting that crazy seductress bitch, Fuka, who tried to kiss him to death. But she was pretty pretty if he does say so himself).

"You're right!" Naruto sprints back towards his son, "Chi-chan! You have to teach me how you did that!".

Itachi blushes brightly, "Father, can you please stop calling me that?" He then yelps as his father squeezes him against his chest, "Oh Chi-chan, you're absolutely adorable when you're embarrassed!"

* * *

"So, how do you like the new family pet?"

Judging by Mikoto's deadpanned face, it's safe to assume she loves him, "You brought a talking fox that you found from the forest, (what were you even doing in there anyways), and brought him home?"

See when she puts it like that, it sounds kind of stupid, "I am no meager talking fox you monkey! I am the mighty Kyuu- Mmmphgf," Naruto quickly covered the fox's mouth with his hand, "He's a bit special. I think he was hit too hard on the head."

Kurama is at the sized of a regular house cat with just one tail instead of his usual nine to signify his power level in this current state. All in all, he looks absolutely adorable with his bunny ears and small size.

"Mother, can we keep him?" Itachi looks up to his mother. Mikoto couldn't say no to her little boy no matter how much she didn't want the little critter. Itachi never asks for much.

"See? Even Chi-chan likes him!"

"Fine," she states in an exasperated tone, "But you have to take care him, Itachi-chan."

"I don't need some ningen to take care of me! Stupid Uchiha's. Oi Naruto, pour me a cup of coffee."

"Shut up you stupid furball! Do it yourself!"

"That's too much work." Kurama hops on top of Itachi's head, "Onward, monkey."

"Hai," Itachi salutes.

This is how the Kyuubi no Yoko, the mightiest of the Biju, became the family pet of the Uchiha main family.

* * *

**So what do y'all think? Hopefully good things.**

**Errr, I have no idea what to do for the next chapter so tell me anything you think I should add.**

**Check out my other story, it's a PJO x Naruto crossover. I think it's pretty fly.**


	3. Kiri

**You guys honestly make me blush.**

**Almost 200 favourites and 270 follows with only 4k+ words written. Absolutely ridiculous.**

**You beautiful specimens.**

**Anyways, one person is telling me to add Fugaku into the story while another is telling me not to add. What do y'all think? Should I or nah?**

**If I do add him, I will not bash him and make Naruto absolutely shit on him because I do not like bashing fics. I don't find them enjoyable.**

**Review if you would like me to add anything to the story.**

**But yeah! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I added something that I'm pretty sure has not happened in any fanfiction y'all have ever read. If you have...then I don't know what you want me to say.**

**Date: March 31, 2020**

**Words: 2,455**

* * *

Two silhouettes are seen in the near pitch-black hallways of the large estate near midnight. The world is silent around them

One of the figures being large whilst the other being small. Each carrying a box in their hands.

The two figures tiptoe their way through the long and dark hallway. They were the very definition of ninjas. Silent and in the shadows.

Slowly and carefully they march onwards, heading towards what seems to be a table.

_*CLICK*_

They freeze, looking like deer caught in headlights, as the ceiling lights are turned on.

The two figures slowly turn around, fearing what is awaiting behind them.

It is as they feared, the epitome of evil, staring at them.

They scream.

* * *

Mikoto stares at the father-son duo with a deadpanned expression.

Did they really think they could really sneak out, buy dango, and return without her noticing?

"AHHHHHHH!" They scream simultaneously. Mikoto continues to stare in the same deadpanned expression, "What are you doing?"

"It was Chi-chan's idea! He made me do it. He said I would be his favourite parent if I snuck out to buy dango with him! Please forgive me hime-sama for I have sinned!" Mikoto sighed. Why did her husband have to be so childish?

She turns to Itachi, "Is this true?"

Itachi sticks his lip out into a pout with his eyes watering, "Father made me come with him. I wanted to go to bed like a good boy. Mother is my favourite parent always. I love mother the most."

The little rascal! Since when did Itachi pull shit like this in the old timeline?

Mikoto squealed, ran up to Itachi, and squeezed him as tight as she could, "Oh my cute little baby boy! Mother loves you the most as well! Naruto, you're sleeping on the couch today. How dare you accuse my sweet little boy of something like that." She picks up Itachi and carries him up the stairs. Itachi, looking over the shoulder of his mother and sticks his tongue out at his father.

That little snake! He shakes his fist out in front of him in a threatening manner. Oh, he'll get him next time that's for sure. But he does have to applaud him for the act that he put on right then. Truly an award-winning performance.

* * *

Bright violet eyes stare.

Dark onyx eyes stare right back.

"What are you doing?" Kushina asks the man looking through her kitchen as if he owns the place.

"Mikoto-chan kicked me out of the house so I need somewhere to crash and so I came here. But then I got really hungry so I'm looking for food now," he says as if it's the most obvious thing.

Kushina shrugs, "Oh, ok. Hey, wanna bake a cake?"

* * *

"So, how does it taste?" Expecting eyes holding child-like excitement stare at the buxom figure in front.

Mikoto smiles brightly, "It tastes awful, but it's so sweet how you went through the effort of making a cake for me to apologize." She leans forward and gives him a kiss.

"But apology is still not accepted. I need you to take me out on a date and refer to me as hime-sama from now on!" She exclaims in a mock haughty tone.

"But of course, hime-sama!" Naruto salutes, "Shall I bring about my loyal steed to pick up her highness tomorrow evening?"

"That would be lovely, my handsome knight."

* * *

"I'm telling you Chi-chan, Ichiraku Ramen is far greater than any pocky or dango you can buy." Naruto exclaims as he carries Itachi atop his shoulders with Kurama laying on Itachi's head. The trio are walking through the village, heading towards Naruto's favourite landmark of Konoha. Well, what Naruto considers a landmark.

"Listen to the idiot. Even I have to agree that the monkey's that run the stand are great at what they do."

"You've had ramen before, Kurama-san?" Itachi asks, "I still am unable to believe that a food greater than pocky or dango exists."

The trio are an odd sight. It's not everyday you see an Uchiha as bright as Naruto, nor do you see a talking fox. But a talking fox is far more likely than an upbeat Uchiha.

They were about to enter the stand when they heard a voice, "Hello Itachi-kun. Hello Naruto-sama"

They turn around to face the person and see that it is a small girl around Itachi's age with long brown hair reaching her waist and black pupil-less eyes. She has a pale face and is wearing a purple dress.

"Ah, you must be Izumi, Itachi's lady friend." Naruto says with a smirk as he takes Itachi and Kurama off his shoulders, "He tells me a lot about you y'know. He's says you're really pretty." Naruto was internally cackling. This was revenge against the little scoundrel for the stunt he pulled the other day.

Itachi and Izumi were both blushing up a storm, but for different reasons.

Itachi from embarrassment

Izumi from the fact that her crush called her pretty.

As Izumi turned away to hide her blush, Naruto stuck his tongue out at his son, mirroring it the way Itachi originally did it when they were caught by Mikoto.

* * *

Mikoto honestly does not understand the way her husbands brain functions.

When her husband told her, he would pick her up with his loyal steed, she did not think it literally.

Apparently, he really did fucking mean it because as of right now she is staring at her husband sitting on a horse drawing a chariot that one would only see carrying daimyo's and other rich political figures that her dear husband created with his creation of all things technique (not that she knew that of course).

He really is one of a kind and she wouldn't trade him for the world.

Naruto hops off the horse and bows, "Greetings, Hime-sama. I hope everything is to your liking."

Mikoto smiled widely and was about to answer when she paused, looked down, then frowned. She started twirling her hair nervously and turned around trying to hide herself. Naruto was wondering why she randomly started to act so different. Did he do something wrong?

"Do… do I look fat?" Naruto sweatdropped. Is that really what she's worried about when she's pregnant? He doesn't know what to say to a hormonal pregnant woman. Sakura-chan once told him that women love honest men.

"You look beautiful Mikoto-chan. I must have been one lucky bastard to have been able to marry you. I don't think I'll ever find someone as kind, beautiful, and smart as you. It also helps that you have a really cute butt."

Naruto sees Mikoto's face turning red after his proclamation. Is she alright? Is she getting sick? As he was about to question her, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the house and up the stairs, "Hey! Wait! Where are we going? We're gonna miss the reservation! Do you know how long it took me to get those reservations woman?! I had to promise the lady shirtless Minato pictures! Oh man, where am I gonna get those?" Naruto starts rambling until he is shut up by a searing kiss from Mikoto. Naruto froze before he returned the kiss with equal passion. After a minute she finally moved away from lack of oxygen.

"We," she pauses as she leans in to whisper seductively into his ear, "Are headed to the bedroom," Mikoto restarts her march towards there bedroom, still holding onto his wrist tightly.

* * *

"…And so that's why I need you to give me half-naked pictures of yourself," Naruto states with his arms crossed around his waist and a large grin on his face.

"No."

"Thanks! I'll be taking tho- Wait, why not? I need them! Please! Women are vicious if you don't give them what they want!" Naruto gets on his hands and knees begs.

Minato sighs, "Fine, ask Kushina and if she says yes then, and only then, will I give them to you."

Naruto immediately jumps up and hugs Minato, "Thank you so much Mina-chan!" He runs off into Minato's house to find Kushina.

* * *

Minato looked absolutely flabbergasted, "You actually agreed to this?!"

Kushina smiled devilishly, "Of course I did. Ufufufufu, hurry up and strip for me Minato! I wanna see some skin -ttebane!"

Minato sweatdrops. Oh right, of course she would agree. His wife is a pervert.

* * *

Naruto was heading back home from a solo B-rank mission which really only should have been C-rank considering he only came across bandits. He was given explicit instruction to go around Kirigakure considering they're currently in a civil war, but that would take so long! And he can't wait to get back to his wife and little Chi-chan.

He would've gone through without any trouble until he heard an explosion in the distance and curse his hero complex because he just couldn't, in good conscience, ignore it.

* * *

Mei Terumi was having an absolute terrible day. At the age of 15 she was expected to help lead the rebels of Kirigakure. She's only 15 damnit! They expect too much from her. Now here she is, preparing herself right outside one of their bases as they see an army of around 1000 Kiri-nin coming to attack their measly 100 rebels.

Mei knew this would be it. There was absolutely no way they would survive this. But damnit she would go down fighting or she wasn't a Terumi! She was about to order everyone to charge when a man jumped in front of her.

"Don't worry little Miss! Uz- err, I mean, Uchiha Naruto has got this -ttebayo!"

Then right in front of her eyes, he transformed.

It was powerful.

It was bright.

It was beautiful.

A large orange fox with nine tails wearing scaly purple armour all around its body appeared right in front of her. At the head of the beast, there were two horns sticking out and in between the two horns, she could make out the man, Uchiha Naruto, glowing an orangish-yellow colour with his long spiky hair swaying behind him. She can see black lines patterning across his body looking like the revered Shodaime Hokage in Sage Mode.

What later occurred would be memorialized forever in Kirigakure history through the stories that would later be told by the hundred rebels witnessing the event that unfolded in front of them.

After the beatdown, no_, the massacre, _the beast slowly disappeared leaving the man back in his regular form not even breaking a sweat.

He approached the slack-jawed rebels, "Is everyone alright? Sorry, but I can't stick around. I gotta get back to Konoha. See ya little Miss!" He disappeared in a black flash.

That was the day Mei Terumi had her very first crush.

* * *

'_It was nice to finally let loose a little bit right Kurama?' _Naruto internally asks his furry friend.

"**That is not letting loose. Those fleshbags didn't even so much as lay a scratch on us." **Kurama snorts.

'_Yeah, I guess you're right. Soon we will have to face the Akatsuki again. You think I should sh-,' _Naruto abruptly stops as he sees a sight that breaks his heart. A little girl near his little Chi-chan's age huddled up on the side of a bridge in raggedy clothes with holes in them barely covering her body.

He approaches the little girl and gets a better look of her. She has black hair reaching to her shoulders with brown eyes. She has somewhat of a pale complexion.

Naruto squats down to get within eye level of the girl, but the girl looks frightened and tucks her knees beneath her chin, "Hey there little lady. Can I get your name?"

"… H-haku," the girl shakingly whispers out.

Naruto pauses. Where has he heard that name before? Oh well, "What are you doing out here on your lonesome?"

"… I-I don't have n-no where t-t-to go, mister."

Oh shit! He remembers now! How could he forget. This was the Haku from the wave mission! Wasn't Haku a guy though? That liar!

Naruto just could not allow Haku to befall the same fate as in his time. So, he did what any sensible person would do in his position.

* * *

Mikoto stares at her husband, then at the little girl by his side.

"Please Ko-chan! I couldn't leave her by herself! She looked so scared and helpless! Can we keep her? Pleaseeeeee?"

Mikoto would have to be a heartless soul to turn down a cute little girl like that, "Alright, alright relax. And stop acting as if she's some pet!"

"Yessss! You hear that Haku-chan? You can stay!" Naruto carries Haku by her shoulders and twirls her around. Little Haku let's out a giggle from being spun around so fast.

Mikoto sighs, her husband is the only one that would randomly adopt a child from the streets just because he felt bad. But, she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Hey Chi-chan! Guess what? You have a new little sister!"

* * *

**Yeah! So, Naruto adopts Haku. How could he not? She's adorable! Yes, she. I refuse to believe that Haku is a male.**

**Fellas, this COVID-19 got me fucked all the way up. I have not gone outside in a hot minute. I need my vitamin D!**

**But, yeah, leave a review on what you wanna see and all that jazz.**

**See y'all next time!**


	4. Ero-tomato!

**You guys are absolutely amazing. Over 300 favs, 100 reviews, and 430 follows with only 6k+ words written. You beautiful creatures.**

**So, yeah here's the next chapter.**

**Stay safe y'all.**

**Date: April 21, 2020**

**Words: 2,779**

* * *

"Would you care to tell me why I'm receiving reports from Kirigakure about a man named Uchiha Naruto, who hails from Konoha, helped the rebel's massacre 1000 Kiri purists using a beast with nine tails clad in armour." In a week this would all be over, and Minato would take over the job. But, for now, Hiruzen has to deal with the constant source of headache that is Uchiha Naruto ever since losing his memories.

Well, shit. What does he say to this? He can't just say that he's a time-traveling Jinchuuriki who is fully in sync with his biju, and the two of them were getting increasingly bored and wanted a release. They also wanted to test out his cool new pink eyes.

"I was too lazy to take the long way around damn it. It was much too troublesome. And little Haku was just too adorable to leave on the streets."

Hiruzen sighed, since when were Uchiha this eccentric, "That still doesn't explain your involvement in the Civil War."

"Uhh, so you see, I heard an explosion, so I went to check it out. It was 100 on 1000 old man. I would hardly call it a fair fight. So, I decided to help. And lucky me since I found Haku-chan afterwards! And guess what! No, not going to guess? Oh… well she's a hyoton user."

The Sandaime rubbed his temples, "You're lucky everything worked out and the Kiri rebels thought we sent you to help them. They agreed to make an alliance once the war is over, BUT, the next time you fail to listen to my orders and you will be suspended."

"Yeah, fair enough."

The Sandaime sighed again for what seemed like at least the tenth time, "So where is this hyoton user you speak of?"

"She's at my house of course," Naruto said as if it was obvious.

"You do know that you're supposed to come straight to the Hokage tower after a mission unless injured right?

"… Yes."

"Yet you still chose not to do so?"

"… Yes."

"Why?" Hiruzen couldn't help but ask.

"No offence, old man, but my wife scares me more than you and she would kill me if I did not introduce Haku to her first."

"Yeah, fair enough."

* * *

It's been two months since the whole debacle and Haku had taken her transition in to her new family quite well. Itachi loves the fact that he is now an older brother. Unfortunately, much to his and Naruto's dismay, Shisui has taken a shining to Haku. Haku and Shisui had become best friends in the short time they've known each other.

Here we see Itachi, Naruto, and Kurama spying on Haku and Shisui in a bush with Mikoto standing behind them looking exasperated.

"My little girl, my little angel, at 4 years old, is already talking to…_boys._" Naruto said the last word with as much venom as he could muster while Itachi, crouched beside him, nodded his head in agreement looking at Shisui with distaste.

Even Kurama agreed with the statement. She was his favourite in the family supposedly because she's the only non-Uchiha, but everyone knows it's because she gives good belly rubs.

The trio stayed there for a few minutes, staring at the 6-year-old Shisui menacingly before Mikoto finally had enough and somehow managed to grab all three by the ear and dragged them back to the house.

Mikoto huffed, the three were acting as if the world was ending. Honestly, it really isn't that serious, but if she caught her baby boy Itachi walking around with some bitch, she'll have another thing coming!

* * *

"Shut up you stupid ero-tomato!"

"What did you call me teme?"

"You heard me loud and clear!"

"You wanna take this outside -ttebane?"

"That's fine by me! I'll beat you in one move -ttebayo!"

"As if, you damn Uchiha!"

Naruto, Mikoto, Kushina, and Minato had all decided to meet up at Ichiraku ramen where Naruto and Kushina challenged each other to a ramen eating contest. It was a tie, but two boisterous and eccentric people such as themselves would not take such a result. Which resulted in the current situation.

Mikoto and Minato watched as they stomped out the ramen stand, "You know Minato, don't you kind of feel like they were made for each other?"

Minato sighed, "Some days I wonder if those two will one day just leave us and end up together."

Mikoto sweatdropped. It honestly is a likely event, "So let's make a deal then!"

Minato perked up, "I'm listening."

"If those two end up coming together, we'll have each other!"

Minato chuckled, "Deal. Now let's go see how this ends up."

They both stood up from their seats, Mikoto with a little help from Minato, and walked outside to see Kushina and Naruto staring each other down.

"Just watch this ero-tomato! I'll beat you in one try."

Kushina smirked, "As if a loser like you could beat me!"

"You asked for it! Reverse Sexy Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and when it was blown away, it revealed to be a naked Minato posing sensually with just a cloud covering his manhood.

"I want you, Kushina-chan." The fake Minato whispered huskily. A huge nosebleed caused Kushina to fly away and hit a wall knocking her unconscious.

Naruto reverted back to normal and guffawed while Minato and Mikoto both sweatdropped. They weren't surprised as they both knew how big of a pervert Kushina is.

* * *

It is a known fact that women tend to get odd cravings when pregnant. Naruto wondered if the cravings that pregnant women get results in the food that the child grows up to like because currently, "Naruto! Get me a tomato cake! Pretty please?" Sasuke really loved tomatoes in his time. Nah, that can't be right because Sasuke also hated sweets.

Which now brings him to his current predicament.

Where the fuck is he supposed to find a tomato cake?

In all honesty he could just go to the bakery and ask them to make one, but he wouldn't dare to see all the judgmental looks that would be upon him. He wouldn't even blame them. He would've done it as well if he were to be in their shoes.

He will damn well find a way to get this cake because one time she asked for pickle flavoured ice cream and he couldn't find it anywhere, well… let's just say that he will never speak of that day again.

In the end, he decides he'll just buy a cake, cut tomatoes and put them on top. It should still count.

* * *

It doesn't count.

Naruto has now learned to never half-ass any task he is given from his wife.

* * *

The whole family, Kurama included, was heading towards Yakiniku Q to meet up with Kushina and Minato after they announced that Kushina is one month pregnant. Shisui, much to Naruto's displeasure, was coming as well since he is Kushina's apprentice. The boy is a genius at just 6 years old after all. Itachi thinks of Shisui as his best friend as long as he isn't anywhere near his new little sister. Kurama didn't mind as long as he got to lay on Haku's lap.

Not paying attention to the road as he was too busy glaring daggers at the side of Shisui's head, he didn't realize they made it to their destination until he heard a screeching noise, "You! How dare you show your face after that cheap shot last time!"

Naruto turned his head to stare at the accuser, and see's bright red hair, "That was not a cheap shot. It's called being smart," he states smugly, "It's not my fault that you're such a big pervert, Tomato."

Said tomato's face turned bright red, "Shut up! You're lucky I'm pregnant or I would've beaten you up right here, right now! Plus, I've now grown immune to that jutsu so it won't work a second time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

A bit of blood ran down Kushina's nose, "Ufufufu, me and Minato went through rounds and rounds of se-," Minato immediately clamped his wife's mouth shut with his hand and chuckled nervously, "So… let's head in, shall we?"

* * *

"So, before I dismiss everyone, would anyone else like to say anything?" Minato asks the clan heads during their monthly meeting, "Naruto?"

"…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto jerks awake with a snort, "Huh?"

Minato sighs. He was so much easier to deal with back when he had that stick up his ass, "Is their anything you would like to add before I dismiss everyone?"

Naruto perks up from his seat, "Actually, yes, there is. The Konoha Military Police Force requires more members from multiple clans, not just the Uchiha clan, to further protect the village. If my fellow clan heads would be so kind, I would like some members of the Inuzuka clan and their ninken with their tracking ability. Next, the Hyuuga with their dojutsu giving them near 360o field of vision and the ability to look through enclosed areas. Finally, the Aburame clan with their Kikaichu being able to absorb chakra as well as their tracking ability. Including these clans into the Police Force would further help to keep Konoha safe," Let it be known that Naruto knew how to speak respectfully, he just chose not to because it is much too troublesome.

All the clan heads gaped at Naruto. It was a complete surprise to them seeing the Uchiha clan head asking for people from other clans to join his esteemed police force which promptly gave him a whole other level of arrogance. To seem ask for help AND praise other clans at the same time seemed simply impossible until now.

The only person not to look surprise was Minato considering he recently became good friends with the Madara look-alike.

Naruto saw all their faces and tilted his head in confusion, not understanding why they were reacting so drastically, "Is everyone alright? Did I say something wrong? Should I not ask for your help?"

Hyuuga Hiashi was the first to break out of his stupor, "No, that is fine. The Hyuuga are willing to provide a few of our clansmen," A heavily pregnant Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi also replied with the same answer.

With that, Minato decided to end the meeting then and there, "If that is all, this meeting is finished. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

Naruto is walking towards the academy to pick his son up when he sees Itachi by the entrance talking to his teacher. Naruto smirks thinking that his son had finally gotten stopped being such a boring square and broke the rules for once.

Walking towards them, he greets his son, "Hey, Chi-chan, did you finally get in trouble? I'm so proud of you! Let's go buy some dango on the way home!"

Itachi lips slightly twitched upwards and inwardly salivated at the thought of dango but instantly schooled his expression and was about to speak up when his teacher spoke instead, "No, it's nothing like that, and please don't encourage that type of behaviour, Uchiha-sama. What I want to talk to you about is Itachi's progress in the academy," the chuunin started bringing a smile to his face, "Itachi is a never before seen genius. He is a one of a kind student that I firmly believe is ready to be a genin. With your permission, he would be able to graduate this year with the other stu-,"

"Absolutely not," Naruto spoke firmly, cutting him off.

Itachi's eyes widened while the chuunin flustered, "But Uchiha-sama, there is nothing else for Itachi to learn in the aca-,"

Naruto cuts him off again, "He is a 5-year-old child! You would have him lose his childhood and start killing for the village at this age?"

The academy teacher sputtered out, "A shinobi isn't only about killing."

Naruto grew angry, "I damn well know what a shinobi does! I am one myself! We are not at war so what is the need for him to graduate so early? He is but a child that should be out here playing in the park with his friends, not being sent out on missions for the good of the village!"

It was then Itachi intervened with a tug on Naruto's pants, "Father, I would like to become a ninja now."

Naruto calmed himself down and sighed, "I know, Itachi, but what about your friends? When you're put on a genin squad, they'll be your teammates for life. With you being as young as you are, your teammates may not like you as much."

"I don't really have any friends except for Shisui."

Naruto smirked, "Then what about Izumi? She's in your class."

Itachi's cheeks flushed the tiniest bit of rose, "Ahh… she made me homemade dango and it was very good."

He smiled softly, "Then how about you graduate at the same time as Izumi? She's a bit of a prodigy herself, right? She'll graduate in a couple of years which will still be early for you and then you two can be on the same team. I'll make sure of it."

Itachi thought about it. He really wanted to be a ninja now, but his father didn't want him to kill so early in his life. The thought of actually killing someone scared him. So, in the end, he decided to agree with his father, "That seems acceptable."

Naruto and Itachi started walking away from the academy and back to the Uchiha clan compound, completely forgetting about the academy instructor who released a breath he was unconsciously holding in. Those Uchiha could be damn scary when they wanted to.

As they were walking home, Naruto looked at Itachi with a mock hurt expression, "Itachi, how could you not tell your father about a cute girl giving you dango? Have you even given her anything in return?" Itachi shook his head in the negative, "I see. I am terribly disappointed. This simply won't do. We must make something to give in return so you can woo the fair maiden!"

Itachi blushed crimson but nodded his head anyways. It was the right thing to do to return the favour after all.

* * *

Some people had told Naruto he has the devil's luck. Naruto didn't like to think so. Sure, he's never lost a round of poker and has won money on every lottery ticket he's bought. But his mission luck is absolutely terrible. His very first C-rank turned into an A-rank after going to toe-to-toe with Momochi Zabuza. Then, another mere C-rank escort of one Princess Gale had him ending up saving a whole land from a corrupt leader. There was also that whole shindig with the priestess from Demon Country who wanted to have children with him. Literally just recently, he accidentally ended up in on 1000 Kiri purists. So, all in all, terrible luck.

Which was why he was caught by surprise when one day, while he was home alone where Itachi was at the academy an his wife and Haku went shopping with Kurama, he see's a young man right in front of him donning the Akatsuki uniform with a orange spirally mask.

"How is it that the mighty Uchiha clan is pushed to the outskirts of the village when they are one of the two founding clans? Do you not feel betrayed?"

"Holy shit… Obito?"

* * *

**The inclusion of other clans in the KMPF is Naruto's way of trying to increase the social standing of the Uchiha clan so that the massacre never occurs. It's not the only thing he'll be doing though.**

**But, what else will he be doing you may ask.**

**The answer is I don't know yet, but it's going to be something**

**And yeah, Obito**

**See y'all in the next chapter!**


	5. Fairies!

**Ahh you beautiful people**

**146 reviews!**

**439 Favourites!**

**582 Follows!**

**All of that with only 9k+ words typed.**

**I think every writer on this website will agree that reviews mean the most. Whether it be praise or criticism.**

**So it means a lot when you guys review.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Date: May 6th, 2020**

**Words: 2,672**

* * *

Naruto and Obito sit by the lake after Naruto had managed to show Obito his memories through an empathic bond that Naruto can create via touch. This bond allowed Obito to feel what Naruto felt and see what Naruto saw. He was able to do so through a series of events that Obito would rather die than tell anyone how it happened. Said series of events involved a fight, the blowing up of Naruto's estate, Naruto accidentally touching Obito somewhere he shouldn't, Naruto getting on his hands and knees apologizing to his wife for blowing up their house and praying for forgiveness, said wife grabbing him by the ear and giving him the scolding of a life time while Obito sits on the side with a henge seal slapped on him to hide his identity contemplating on whether to call for charges of molestation on Naruto, Naruto eventually being forgiven by his wife, and finally back to where they are by the lake.

"So… you were raised in a whore house?"

Naruto spluttered, "Gah! That's what you take away from my memories? Not, oh I don't know, 'Holy shit Naruto you're a time traveller' or 'You're so cool for bringing world peace' but no! And I prefer the term brothel. Whore house just sounds wrong. And I'll have you know that Madame May is a nice lady!

"It's not every day you see a kid raised in a brothel yet still have his innocence in tact," Obito stated which Naruto could not deny, "Yeah… Madame May was rather strict about that with the ladies working there. To this day I still don't know why she took me in." Naruto then decided internally that he would look for Madame May and thank her for everything even if she may not know why, but it may be a bit tricky since he has to enter a brothel considering he's now married.

Obito was pondering upon the memories he received to see if there were any differences until one struck him, "Hey Naruto, Nagato and Konan left the Akatsuki around a week ago."

Naruto froze. Left the Akatsuki? Why would they do such a thing? "Do you know why?"

"No, it was an abrupt exit. One day they were there and the next they disappeared."

This was something he would put on hold for now. They weren't an immediate threat. There were others that he would have to deal with first.

"Alright! Now that you're out of the equation, so many problems are now solved! We just have to deal with the plant bastard, the snake bastard, and the one-eyed bandaged bastard. Get ready Obito because it is time to take you on the road to atonement!"

Obito can accept this. As he gets up to follow Naruto, a realization dawned on him and a look of horror appeared on his face.

"Oi, you alright?" Naruto wonders what happened in the one second he turned his back on Obito.

"Uchiha Mikoto is my aunt making you… my uncle," Naruto stares with wide eyes before he cackles and grabs Obito in a headlock, "Well then nephew, better get a move on!" Naruto is loving life.

* * *

Sitting on a stool in the middle of the destroyed house reading a newspaper, Mikoto asks her husband, who was cleaning up the debris he caused while their children were staying with Kushina and Minato, "Anata, did you hear? Danzo and Orochimaru were murdered though they haven't figured out by whom. Apparently, they were abducting children and experimenting on them; the killer left behind evidence. Orochimaru always looked so creepy but I didn't know that wretched old man had it in him. The poor children!" Mikoto looked absolutely appalled while Naruto had a shocked look on his face.

"Pfft, what a surprise!" Naruto was never very good at lying which caused his wife to look at him suspiciously but waved it off.

"Anyways, what are we going to do? We don't have anywhere to live for the time being," Naruto had an idea, but he'd rather not see the smug grin on her face when he goes to her for help. With sigh, Naruto realized that he has no other option, "I have an idea."

* * *

Kushina stood on the porch of the hokage mansion with Minato beside her and Itachi and Haku behind them waving at their parents. Kushina wore a smug smirk while her husband had his regular easy-going smile. Naruto looked rather put-out with a pout on his face and his arms crossed at the fact that he had to ask for the help of his sworn rival/mother. Mikoto wore a smile on her face as she waved to her children.

"I don't know if we should allow Naruto to stay. Mikoto's fine though," Kushina said, still with a smirk on her face until Minato nudged her hip, "You all are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Your children were a pleasure to watch over as well," Minato stated with a soft smile while Kushina pouted but then smiled again as she turned back to enter her house, "Haku-chan, Itachi-chan, let's go finish the dango!"

With that, everyone entered the house.

* * *

"So, blondie-sama… watcha doin?" Asked Naruto as he saw Minato in a semi crouched position with his arms out and a look of pure concentration on his face.

Minato relaxed and turned around to observe the man who disturbed him, "So, you know my jutsu, rasengan?" With a nod from Naruto, he continued, "Well it's actually an incomplete jutsu and I'm trying to add the wind element to it, but I don't know how," Minato said frustrated.

This was great news! Not the fact that his father is struggling, but the fact that he can possibly pretend to learn how to do the rasengan and his used to be (or is it soon to be?) famous rasenshuriken, "Say… how about we make a deal?" Minato made a gestured that said 'I'm listening' so Naruto carried on, "If I were to help you to complete your rasengan, would you teach it to me?" Naruto was struggling to hide his grin.

Minato thought it over. It honestly wasn't a bad deal. He'll really only gain something from the deal and what's wrong with teaching his jutsu to someone he considered his best friend? "Alright, deal!"

"Great!" Naruto grinned, "So, describe to me what your problem is."

Minato sighed then started, "It's just that I have to concentrate on so many things at the same time. There's the rotation, the power, the shape, and adding the element all together. It's kind of like looking right and left at the same time. It just seems impossible," he finished.

Naruto put up a cheeky smirk, "Well my dear simple-minded friend, I guess you're not the genius I thought you to be," Minato pouted at this but Naruto ignored him, "It is rather easy to look right and left at the same time -ttebayo," Naruto held his hands up to create a hand seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" **A clone of Naruto pops up and looks to the right while the original Naruto looks to the left, "See, it's rather elementary my dear Minato."

A grin appears on Minato's face as he lunges towards Naruto and engulfs him in a hug, "You are brilliant! Oh, this can make things so much easier. First, I'll reward you by teaching you the rasengan right away! Minato pulls out a water balloon and Naruto has no idea where it came from, "The first step is popping this water balloon without physically squeezing it," Placing the water balloon in Naruto's hand he continues, "So, what you're supposed to do his use your chakra to circulate the water inside the balloon fast and wild enough to pop it. Now, don't be disappointed if you don't get it on your fir-,"

A loud pop interrupts Minato's lecture, "Hey, I did it."

* * *

Kushina had watched her husband sulk throughout the day. She finally decided to see what was up when she laid on their bed naked, and he didn't even bat an eyelash, "Alright, hot stuff, what's going on? You've been brooding the whole day."

Minato pouted. He does not brood! "Three years it took me to create the rasengan. I teach it to Naruto, and he finishes it in a week! Is he really better than me?" He childishly slumped on to the chair beside his desk.

Stupid men and their inferiority complexes. It was ruining her sexy time damnit!

* * *

Naruto needed an easy way to contact Obito in order to plan on how to take out black zetsu. It was at a time like this that he wished he still had the toad summons, _'I've never actually tested it out though. What if I still do have it and it summons a toad from my timeline? Might as well test it out. I'm pretty sure even if I don't have the contract signed, then it'll take me to the summoning world I'm most attuned to, which is probably Mount Myoboku.'_

Naruto bit his thumb, went through a few hand seals and yelled, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)" **and Naruto's world went black.

Naruto awoke when he felt something poke his forehead. Opening his eyes, he could make out a figure standing right in front of his face though he couldn't see it properly since his vision was still blurry, but it definitely had a human figure.

Rubbing his eyes, he focuses on the person in front of him and just now saw how tiny it was. It was around the size of his hand. It- she, it was most definitely a she as he analyzed her- made a squeaky noise after realizing he awoke and flew behind a tree nearby.

Wait.

Flew?

Stretching out his limbs, Naruto actually took a look of his surroundings. It was probably the most beautiful place he has ever seen.

The place was so in tune with nature. The plants of all kind growing freely, the animals roaming around and not afraid of his presence. It was like a sanctuary.

He saw the tree that the little creature flew behind. She was peaking her head out to watch him. Naruto put his hands up to show that he meant no harm to her. The little thing was surprisingly trusting because a second later, she zoomed right in front of his face. He got a better look of her. She was wearing a green, sleeveless mini skirt. She had golden-blond hair that reminded him of his father except it wasn't spiky and it was tied up in a bun. She had creamy white skin and wore green shoes with little white puffs at the tip. The most interesting feature about her were the insect-like wings on her back and the gold dust the came about while she flew.

"Hiya! What are you doing here? Are you a human?" With a nod from Naruto, she continued excitedly, "Wow! I've never seen a human before! Grandma told me such cool stories about humans. Is it true that you can breathe fire or spit water or create earthquakes?" She rambled eagerly

Deciding to sate her curiosity, Naruto made a hand sign and blew a small fire that was good enough to start a campfire. The little flying lady had stars in her eyes, "_Sugoi! _It's too bad fairies can't do cool stuff like that, but we can fly!"

Naruto froze.

Fairies.

Like from the fairy tales that he reads to Haku at night?

Naruto's face deadpanned. The summons he was most attuned to were fairies.

His spirit animal was a fucking fairy? That's not manly at all! And he oozed manliness god damnit!

"We also have pixie dust that can make other people fly. Oh man, where are my manners? The name's Tinker Bell! Nice to meetcha!"

"Please don't tell me this place is called Neverland."

Tinker yet again had stars in her eyes, "Wow! How did you know that? Are all humans as cool as you?"

Naruto puffed up his chest a bit as his ego inflated. Maybe fairies aren't so bad after all, "Nah, I'm one of a kind! Anyways, my names Uzu-wait, no-Uchiha Naruto -ttebayo!"

"Hey, hey, you wanna sign the fairy contract? We've never had a summoner before."

Naruto paused, "Wait, I can sign it just like that?"

The little fairy looked rather confused, "Yeah. Why not?"

"Oh, Okay!"

* * *

"Hiya! Are you Uchiha Obito? I have a message for you from Naruto-sama!"

Obito did not even bat an eye at the little flying girl that was holding a scroll twice her size. It came from Naruto. Everything related to him was just odd.

* * *

Naruto, Haku, and Itachi were planning on making cupcakes for Mikoto because she was getting really cranky during her 8th month of pregnancy. It was going to be nice little gift for her. As they were gathering the ingredients, they couldn't find the sugar anywhere. Naruto decided to go ask Kushina where it was because he was a rather frugal man and would not spend money on sugar if he didn't need to.

Heading up to the master bedroom, he hears noises and gets confused. So, he creeps up to the door and slowly opens it up.

Naruto has seen many horrifying things in his life. He's seen Orochimaru give a hickey to a young 13-year-old Sasuke (his future son!), Lee and Guy-sensei's sunset genjutsu, black zetsu, a woman giving birth, and so much more.

But what he saw that day, tops everything he's seen his whole life and forever after.

He saw his parents having sex.

Closing the door quietly, he hiraishined to Obito's hideout where Obito himself resided at that moment and screamed.

* * *

A month later, Naruto was found lounging in the backyard of his parents' house with Tinker Bell in his breast pocket, watching Haku, Itachi, and Shisui spar. It was at this moment he heard his (oh so sexy) wife yell his name from inside the house. Running to her side as quickly as possible, panicking from the sound of her alarmed voice, "What's wrong?"

"Anata, my water broke."

* * *

**Yup, he has the fairy contract.**

**If you've seen Peter Pan, you would know that Tinker Bell is different from how I portrayed her because she is much sassier in the movies.**

**And holy shit Mikoto's water broke.**

**So the next chapter, there are two ways which I could take it and I want y'alls opinion on it.**

**1\. Sasuke is brought into this world from Naruto's old world as his son**

**2\. He is not**

**I'll make a poll for you guys/galls/others to vote on.**

**I wanna know the diversity of my followers. I have many people following this story, (thanks for that by the way), and I just want to know about y'all. I'm a big fan of music so I want to know your favourite genre, artist of said genre, and song.**

**You don't have to if you don't want to of course!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
